Soulless
by pizzeria madness
Summary: okay so this about a youtuber and uh i made an au. e this isnt an x-over. theres no fucking youtube fandom
1. chap 1

"You know, I would have called this meeting off!" 'Lewis' hummed to himself, looking down at the other. "But it seems as though the meeting is ending after you sadly lose breath and die!"

"P-Please-" He choked, grabbing onto 'Lewis's' sleeve.

'Lewis' yanked his sleeve away and hissed, "Don't touch me with your blood-drenched hands." He then got up and kicked the other, "I'm calling the meeting off early. Make sure to get bandaids, hun, or you might ddiiieee!" 'Lewis' began to walk off.

. . .

Ryan woke up with a jolt. He gulped and looked around his room, touching his stomach. Oh thank god, it hadn't been stabbed as it had been in the nightmare.

He had been getting these nightmares about 'Lewis' after he blocked the guy. It seemed as though Ryan was filled with guilt, but he really doesn't feel it. It was a good deed, blocking 'Lewis'.

Ryan lied back down and looked up at the ceiling. Then, he began to think. Did the others know what 'Lewis' was becoming? Did they know he was turning into a monster? He sighed and closed his eyes. Ryan shouldn't be stressing. Maybe if he sleeps, then the stress would go. Yeah, that'll help.

Though, after a few hours passed, Ryan was awoken by a bang at the door. This may him groan and fall out of his bed. What the fuck? Who knocks the door at about 7 am? Ryan got up from the floor and yawned, opening his bedroom door and walking out.

It took him a while to get to the door. Ryan opened and blinked to try and recover his vision. He looked to see Baz. Ryan groaned again, "What do you need dud-"

Nobody was actually there. Ryan would have sworn he saw Baz at his door. He shrugged and closed the door, locking it. Must not worry. It was his imagination because after all, he just woke up from that… knock. He turned around and began to go up the stairs to go to bed.

. . .

Meanwhile, shit was going down with 'Lewis'. He was struggling with his channel, all of a sudden. 'Lewis' sat back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. Everybody must know the truth, then. Ryan must have told them. "That fucking snitch." He spoke out loud. 'Lewis's' reputation was going down the drain, and it was bad.

'Lewis' then sat up, getting straight up from his chair. This was bad. Why the fuck would he tell everyone? His comment section from other videos began filling up with the question, 'What happened with you and Ryan?'. Nobody needed to know. Then, an idea came into his head. What if he were to turn up at Ryan's house unexpected? That was a good idea.

Then 'Lewis' can finally shut him up for good.

. . .

3:20 pm

Ryan turned the camera on and smiled brightly. Now he's doing his thing, just recording a video like usual.

Maybe he thought nothing was wrong at first, but when he heard the bang at his front door, he knew something was about to go down. Ryan got up from his seat and looked right into his camera, "I'll be.. back, guys. Honest." He switched the camera off and slowly opened his bedroom door.

The bang at his front door was getting louder. It was annoying him, obviously. Ryan swiped the knife from his desk and looked down the stairs. There was a shadowy figure at the door. At first, he thought it was Baz. But why would he just turn up at his house? They don't have a collab set up for today.

"C'mon, Ryaaaaaaannnnn!" That was the voice of 'Lewis'. Ryan tensed up at the voice and blinked. Why was he at his house? He thought that he told 'Lewis' to stop coming over to his after he found out what he was becoming like. He stepped back and gripped tightly onto the knife. What was Ryan going to do?

He stepped back into his room and gulped. Man, he was hoping this day wouldn't come. Ryan's heart began to beat faster. And faster. Was 'Lewis' there to kill him? To hurt him? Maybe so. Maybe not.

"Oh, Ryaaaaan! Can you please open the door for your pal?" 'Lewis' sang out. He put a lot of hatred on the word 'pal'.

Ryan gulped and stood there, unable to move. He then collected all of his strength, only to hear the door opening. Ryan thought he had closed and locked the door like he usually does.

"It seemed like the door was open all along." 'Lewis' muttered out. He then looked up the stairs. "Here I come, Ryan! We're going to talk, okay?" Of course, he had to sound sarcastic.

Ryan slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it. He placed more grip onto his knife until he could feel the pain it was giving him. Ryan backed up to his bed and began to sweat, cursing under his breath as he heard the other walking up the stairs.

Then, the footsteps stopped. Alongside with that, Ryan's heart had, too, stopped beating. What was happening? Was he safe? Sadly, he wasn't. The banging began to start on his bedroom door this time. Ryan didn't know what to do. He was trapped in his room.

"Go away!" He managed to yell out. Tears began to roll down his face due to how much fear was building up inside of him. Ryan didn't know what was going to happen to him if he decided to open that door to that psychopath outside. He began to start shaking in fear if I hadn't already mentioned that.

'Lewis' gave out a small chuckle, "Not until you and I have a small talk, Ryan! Did you expect me not to see that you blocked me on almost everything you have? It's funny, how your friend stops you from coming over and blocks you on almost every social media they have."

"I blocked you on everything because you are a fucking psycho, Lewis Dawkins! What happened to Lewis we all used to know, huh?" Ryan yelled out. He wanted the truth from the other, though he knew he wasn't going to get it.

'Lewis' went quiet, then began banging on the door again, "Come on Ryan! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to change ways, y'know?"

He didn't believe him. Ryan would never believe him. Never. Well, maybe. Ryan inhaled and exhaled, "How am I supposed to know that?"

A clang of 'Lewis's' knife sent shivers down his spine. Ryan inhaled and got up. "Right, okay. Whatever you say." He walked over to the door and unlocked it. It was then he realised the guy was tricking him.

Ryan then began to push against the door as 'Lewis' tried to get in. He was weak. The other was stronger. Ryan was knocked back from the door. He began to sweat even more.

The tears came back. 'Lewis' pinned Ryan to the ground and laughed, "Oh look at you! You're so easy to manipulate, you know?"

Ryan hated this. He looked at 'Lewis's' arm and then bit his arm. 'Lewis' screeched and let go of Ryan's wrist. Luckily, that was the hand he needed. Ryan then stabbed 'Lewis' in the back of his neck.

This caused the other to let go of Ryan's other wrist. 'Lewis' looked at Ryan and hissed, "You bastard!" He then grabbed his own knife and swung at him.

Ryan felt pain suddenly shoot through his chest. He looked down to see a knife in his chest. Ryan coughed up blood and blinked, looking up at 'Lewis', "I-I knew i-it. C-Came here just to k-kill m-" Dead. He closed his eyes and. went.

'Lewis' blinked and suddenly felt tears in his eyes, "H-Holy fuck- I-" He then shook his head, "No. I'm not submitting to my cowardly self again." 'Lewis' yanked his knife out of Ryan's chest and walked away.

Now, he's gotten rid of Ryan. 'Lewis' walked out of the house so casually, like nothing had just happened. He shoved his knife in his pocket and was getting eyed by a lot of people. Some were even whispering about him. He knew why. It was nothing new.

The other guys will find out Ryan hasn't posted for a long time without a warning. Even his fans will notice. Though, 'Lewis' will still be found. His hands had been around the guy's wrists. Wait- he had gloves on. 'Lewis' gave out a small chuckle and opened his door, walking in.

What a day, huh? Killing one of his own friends. It was such a good feeling, but at the same time, he is the guy that they all used to know. A coward. 'Lewis' wasn't that piece of shit anymore, right? He's a brand new person and will stay like it.

Forever.


	2. chap 2

'Lewis' looked down at his blood-soaked knife. He chuckled loudly to himself and threw it into the sink. Ryan was finally gone and nobody else knows what he's turning into. Though, it seemed his fans were catching on. They would always ask if he was okay because he seemed like he hadn't gotten sleep in ages. 'Lewis' sat down on the couch and looked at the floor.

He was planning to get out of the house for once. Maybe find out who to kill next. 'Lewis' looked at his hoodie, which was also covered in blood. He cringed and took it off, throwing it into the chair opposite him. 'Lewis' blinked and began scratching at his arm, making one of his scabs start to bleed.

Maybe... Maybe he could hunt for Springtrap and get revenge on him? "**That sounds stupid.**" 'Lewis' mumbled out loud. He looked over at the ax he had put next to the front door and grinned sinisterly to himself. "**Maybe it doesn't sound stupid, after all.**" Then, a thought came to his mind. How the fuck is he going to get out of the house? If he went out without his hoodie, 'Lewis' would be showing all of his scars to the public. He doesn't want that.

"**I should wait until the middle of the night.**" He mumbled to himself again. 'Lewis' got up from his couch and grabbed his hoodie from the chair opposite. He walked into the kitchen and went to the washing machine, opening it and shoving the hoodie inside of it.

. . .

_**3:00 am**_

'Lewis' had been staring at his TV screen for hours. He checked the time on the clock and jolted up, running to the radiator. 'Lewis' took his hoodie off of it, shoved it over his head and successfully put it on. He grabbed the ax and unlocked the door.

The streets were so dead. 'Lewis' hated it. He gripped onto the ax and looked around, making sure nobody was around and that he wasn't trying to believe a lie. He hated it when he had to walk. 'Lewis' couldn't stand the pain but there was no point succumbing to it. It'd make him look like a coward.

'Lewis' turned a corner into an alleyway. It smelt like fresh blood in the alley. Eh, that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was finding Fazbear's Fright and _getting revenge._

. . .

_**3:20 am**_

_**At Fazbear's Fright**_

'Lewis' looked up at the sign and smirked a little, "**So this is it. Fazbear's Fright.**" He opened the door and almost yelled as the door squeaked open. 'Lewis' stepped in and looked around, closing the door behind him.

It felt weird, being here. To him, it was just a fictional game. But now, it was the real deal. 'Lewis' was pretty familiar with the place already, so there was no problem for him. He dropped his ax from his shoulder to the ground. I mean that he lowered it from his shoulder and began to forcefully drag it.

Oh, how fun it was, trying to hunt Springtrap down. It was pretty hard since he could be hiding anywhere. 'Lewis' chuckled and looked around, "**Come out wherever you are, Springyyy! You don't want to end up like my scumbag friend, do yooooooou?**" This was not going to hel-

'Lewis' felt two hands wrap around his throat. He choked and looked at who was doing this. Oh, what a surprise. It was the guy he was waiting for! Springtrap. 'Lewis' went to speak, but all that came out was a choke. Springtrap looked at 'Lewis', "What a surprise, seeing the coward himself here." 'Lewis' must have forgotten he had his ax in his hand. He managed to lift the ax weakly.

"Oh? It seems you've brought a weapon with you. What's that going to do to me? Hurt me?" Springtrap laughed. 'Lewis' looked straight at him and didn't say anything. He swung down straight to his left him. Springtrap hissed in pain, letting go of 'Lewis's' throat. The rabbit's arm dropped right onto the floor.

Sometimes, he wished he didn't just snap over nothing. But, being his pathetic little self was HORRIFYING. It was disgusting. 'Lewis' grinned as he gripped onto the ax's handle, letting his hand burst out in pain.

"**Oh, I told you not to put your hands around my neck, **_**didn't I?**_" He gave out a low chuckle. Springtrap looked up at 'Lewis' and a wave of hatred splashed on him. What the fuck happened to the coward he had tried to kill for months? He hissed in pain. God, sure having your arm cut off was cool but it was fucking painful.

'Lewis' suddenly brought the ax right to Springtrap's neck, "**Cat got your tongue, Springy? You better speak now unless you want your head missing again, too!**"

This was weird, having the 'coward' being the one trying to kill him in his situation. He looked right at the ax, that was now at his throat, and looked back up at the other. "Fuck y-you." Springtrap managed to hiss out.

Oh, that made 'Lewis' burst out in laughter. He looked down at Springtrap and wiped the tears from his eyes. God, his laugh was choked. Like he was forcing it out. "**Oh, you're funny… **_**NOT.**_" He suddenly had stopped laughing.

"**All these fucking months, you've been trying to kill me! I think it's time for me to return the favor.**" Uh oh. 'Lewis' had lifted the ax in the air and suddenly stopped. He blinked and then let out another low chuckle, "**Maybe I should spare you for now. It's better if you're alive since I get to torture you over and over again until you realize that you are feeling the pain you have made me FEEL.**"

'Lewis' opened his door to his house and stepped in, putting the ax behind the door. He slammed it shut and yawned, stretching his arms. 'Lewis' was having fun being this bastard character he was now. Being the cowardly Lewis that seemed to be afraid of death was revolting. Everybody seemed to hate that Lewis, but hates this new one more.

What was wrong about him? He was better. 'Lewis' took off his hoodie and plopped it onto the chair he had put it on before hunting for Springtrap. He then sat on the couch, looking at the TV. He then noticed Springtrap's arm that was next to him. 'Lewis' blinked and smirked. Springtrap wouldn't be needing it, so why not burn it? Besides, he didn't have anything to burn.

He got up from the couch and snatched the arm from it. 'Lewis' was about do something he wasn't going to regret. Burn the arm so he couldn't reattach it. He grabbed his lighter and walked outside.

The night sky was beautiful. 'Lewis' shouldn't be thinking about how beautiful the sky looked. He looked down at the firepit he had made for burning this and knelt beside it. 'Lewis' lit the lighter and put it close to the cotton under the wood. The cotton then set on fire, flaming up to the wood. Ah, he missed burning things.

'Lewis' looked down at the arm and was about to chuck it right into the fire until his neighbours began looking over the fence. "What the fuck are you doing, you idiotic British boy?"

"I**t's none of your business, is it? No. Go back inside.**" 'Lewis' stared at them. The two stopped peaking over and walked back inside their own house. 'Lewis' looked back at the fire and threw the arm right into the fire.

"**This is what you get for all the months' torture, you moldy fucking rabbit.**"


End file.
